To Where Thine Heart Doth Lead
by TEKNAM
Summary: No one ever expected him to have any degree of power. But Kuyou would soon learn that attacking the three girls and threatening his target's mother was only one of many ways to assisted suicide, courtesy of Tsukune Aono, that proved to be extremely painful. Tsukune and friends take over the Enforcers... what will befal Youkai? Greeed!Tsukune, POWERFUL!Tsukune, no pairing. One-Shot.


[A/N] Back again with another one-shot, folks; in response to Storylover213's "Kamen Rider OOO/Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune as a Greeed" Challenge, here's my attempt. Enjoy!

WARNING: Written from Tsukune's POV until a point; contains OOC characters, but not to extreme levels. If you're bothered by the slightest amount of OOC in any character, please walk away now, or read on at your own risk. Also, after a certain point in the story, you're going to see a lot of "sss" areas in a certain character's speech. It's part of his speech, and NOT a series of unintended spelling errors; they're all perfectly intentional. Just don't say I didn't warn you, and PLEASE DO NOT use that as material for your reviews.[A/N]  
_

_In ancient times, a dishonorable, greedy king had a set of special medals created by crystallizing the life forces of various animals, using coins made of alchemically forged metal to store them. Seven sets of these Medals were created with six sets containing ten medals apiece. The seventh set, consisting of only three orange medals, was lost to the sands of time, while the sixth, which contained ten purple medals with the power to negate the others, was sealed away forever._

_The greedy king, finding himself in a state of ill-content, ordered one Medal from each of the remaining five sets to be destroyed; this act of destruction created five beings that were given the designation Greeed. The Greeed were, in effect, no more than masses of special Medals that comprised each Greeed's body was held together and strengthened to extraordinary levels by the remaining nine medals housed within their frames._

_Moreover, Each Greeed was given the chance to take a name for itself, and each did, choosing to name itself after its greatest strength and strongest battle tactic:_

_Asshu The Dominator, the Red Greeed of Fire and Preying Birds  
Uva The Snatcher, the Green Greeed of Thunder and Insects  
Kazari The Decorator, the Yellow Greeed of Wind and Felines  
Mezuru The Lover, The Blue Greeed of Water and Aquatic Beasts  
Gameru The Pilferer, The Grey Greeed of Earth and Heavy Beasts_

_After a few weeks, the greedy king, who found himself unsatisfied again, secretly had a special suit of armor created that could handle the power of the Greeed's medals, as well as an extra set of each of their medals. As the Greeed soon discovered, The system could indeed handle their powers, and made good use of each of them, one for the head, arms, and legs, allowing the greedy king to combat his own creations in mock spars at a fraction of their individual powers. It was also discovered that using three medals of any Greeed's set granted access to a special ability that couldn't be used otherwise. During this time, Asshu changed his name to Ankh._

_However, a moment of comfort and purpose is all it takes for a Greeed to let down its guard, and the greedy king capitalized on that. When the Greeeds least expected it, the evil king betrayed them, plundering all of their medals and using his armor's special power, scanned all of the medals at once, hoping to surpass the Greeeds and become a god. Unfortunately, he was of a strong enough will to control the power he sought to gain, and unintentionally sealed the Greeeds away, with his own body becoming the sarcophagus that held them for several centuries. Ankh, who had been the first to be betrayed, attempted to stop the King, but failed, and only his left arm, severed at the shoulder, was sealed away. The remainder of his body, devoid of its mind, formed a mind of its own and went in search of its other half before sealing itself away in a stone sarcophagus of its own for preservation. _

_Eight hundred years later, another greedy man, Kousei Kougami, found the sealed sarcophagus of the Greeeds and brought it to his museum in Japan. There, with only a small bit of energy, Ankh managed to reform himself outside the sarcophagus as a hand-shaped mass of medals, opened the seal, and released his fellow Greeeds… before fleeing with some of their Core Medals to keep himself alive. After a short rampage that wiped out all but one member of a motorcycle-mounted security squad, the four rampant Greeeds notice their diminished Core numbers, and Uva spawns his first Yummy, a bandage-wrapped beast the feeds on desire to build Cell Medals, to seek out a strong desire. When this beast, the Mantis Yummy, happens upon Ankh's floating arm assaulting a young vagrant man for his Core Medal back, the Yummy strikes and almost kills Ankh. The man introduced himself to Ankh as Eiji Hino, and gained the powers of OOO; he quickly used this new power to destroy the Yummy._

_Over the course of a year, Eiji and Ankh met a young girl named Hina Izumi, who decided to help them, only because Ankh was acting as a sort of life-support for her dying brother, who'd been entangled in the Yummy attack. During the course of his role as OOO, Eiji gained and lost many of his Core Medals, unlocking and utilizing many of the special powers they granted. However, along his journey, his body was invaded by five of the ten lost Purple Cores, which had been dug up by Kougami and stolen by his top scientist, Dr. Kyoto Maki. As the power of the medals began to corrupt his body, Eiji wound up joining Maki as the two halves of the same beast: The Kyoryu Greeed. However, while Dr Maki wished for the end of the world, Eiji's saving grace was his desire for the power to reach out his hand and help as many people he could. _

_Along his path, he watched as the Greeed perished around him: Kazari by the hands of Maki, Mazuru by his own, Gameru by the hands of his two allies, the users of the Birth System and its Proto-Type. Later, Uva died when, after multiple extra cores were forced into his system by Maki, he broke down and became a massive construct of Medals called to O-Medal Container, capable of deconstructing everything in its vicinity into Cell Medals. It was with this power, enabled by a thousand cell medals, and armed with only the Purple Cores in his body, and the last vestiges of Ankh's power after a brutal, mortal strike from Maki crippled his Main Core, that Eiji was finally able to destroy Maki and end the struggle of the Medals once and for all. With his life at an end, Ankh passed on one half of his broken Main Core to Eiji and the other to Hina. Months after, as Eiji returned to his wanderings in the world, he was unknowingly followed by the spirit of Ankh, once more in the form of his floating, disembodied arm._

_The following tale does not involve Eiji, Ankh, or any of the Greeed, nor does it involve Kousei Kougami._

_This story involves a young man named Tsukune Aono, a seemingly normal human being. _

_He is seemingly normal, in that he is the bearer of the three Orange Medals._

_You might be wondering, "How did this seemingly normal human become the bearer of such powerful objects?"_

_That part of the story is kind of personal… But I'd be glad to tell you…_

_I AM TSUKUNE AONO, AFTER ALL. _

_So come along with me, and watch my story unfold for yourself._

_**_  
ROSARIO+VAMPIRE/KAMEN RIDER OOO X-OVER:  
TO WHERE THINE HEART DOTH LEAD  
EPISODE 0 - NEAR DEATH, GREEED AND INHERITANCE OF POWER  
_**_

~It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Ever since my accident early on in life, my mother had told me to "act normally". I had no idea what she meant at the time, but as I grew, I slowly began to understand what she meant.

When I was bullied in school, the bullies tried to stab me… the injury healed over instantly, with the knife still inside my body. The bullies freaked out but they didn't stop; they wanted to see me bleed. By the time the teachers noticed anything, the leader was bent over me, furiously stabbing my exposed chest. They only realized what was happening when they saw his arm raise, the knife still held prone in his tightly-balled fist. They rushed over and stopped him before he could get in another one. All ten bullies were promptly expelled from the school and black-listed from every school in Japan. Throughout the entire ordeal, I said nothing, and maintained that I didn't know why they were attacking me.

This was the first time my mother, the woman known for her eternal smile, EVER looked at me with a dead serious expression and told me, "Tsuki-kun… JUST ACT NORMAL."

Those words, coupled with the look of dire urgency in her face told me that it was a bad idea to disobey. During all this, my father had been placed on an overseas job that ran several years; he was unable to take us with him, so instead he sent us emails and postcards, or called us on the phone when he got the chance. When I turned fourteen, he told me the secret my mother didn't want me to know.

My own father was something called a "Greeed", something I'd NEVER heard of. The only thing worse was finding out I was one too. I wasn't allowed to tell my mother that I knew of this. I kept up the lie that nothing was wrong for years.

Therefore, for years, I was pulled out of school and homeschooled, until my mom decided high school would be a safe idea. Unfortunately, by that time, most of the schools were overstocked with students; they simply couldn't take on any more for fear of overcrowding. My father, on his way back home from his over-seas job, happened to pass by an old monk who "happened" to drop a flyer for a special private school called "Youkai Academy". I caught on immediately what it really was, but that didn't stop my mom, who was worried I'd never get a good girlfriend or a good job, from enrolling me in seconds.

From the moment I stepped off the bus, driven by a creepy weirdo with gleaming, hidden eyes and a twisted smile, I knew I was in dangerous territory. The name of the school was a warning of what was to come, but nearly being run over by a young girl with long, pink hair on a bicycle was only the beginning.

A few hours later, I met that pink-haired girl again, and learned her name was Akashiya Moka-san. As per the rules, we weren't allowed to reveal what we were. However, it was strange… It felt as though my normal powers were locked away in this place… as though I were meant to remain human in a place where humans were executed JUST for being there.

I felt like the universe had thrown me into the prehistoric era and told me to discover fire; this was going to be DEAD hard.

Within the first week, I got a good taste of EXACTLY what Moka-san was hiding behind that bubbly smile: the power of a natural-born killer. One of our classmates, a large, heavily pierced thug named Saizo Komiya, attempted to pressure Moka-san into dating him, and when she refused, he tried beating her into submission. Despite my weaker body, I rushed in to try and help her, only to be brutally beaten into the soil. In a moment of desperation, I lunged to push her aside; I got pummeled into the ground, after I removed the silver cross on the collar around her neck.

The chain snapped off in my hand, and I watched with no small amount of morbid fascination as she began to change before my eyes. Her body proportions filled out by at least two clothing sizes, her long, pink hair turned a silvery-grey, and her bright green eyes turned blood red with slit pupils. I shivered a little at her aura of murderous intent, and from that first moment when she snap-kicked Saizo in the chin and knocked him clean out, I knew there had been a more drastic change than that to her appearance.

She seemed cold, ruthless… distant, like an entirely different person. And, as she connected her cross to the chain on her collar, the words she spoke have stuck with me since…

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE."**

Ever since that day, I've been continually reminded of my "Place", especially as our duo quickly became a group.

The first was… well, the nicest way I can think of to describe her is "overly buxom, and extremely infatuated". Kurono Kurumu-san revealed herself a succubus rather quickly; she struck back with burning vengeance when Moka-san's appearance managed to steal the title of "Most Beautiful Girl in School" from Kurumu-san. It was only shortly after that Kurumu-san declared me her "Fated One"; she's hounded me for my affections every day since, declaring her own every chance she gets by nearly suffocating me in her massive breasts. For the LIFE of me, I can't imagine what that must be doing to her back…

The most recent addition to our group, despite her young age, is a young witchling by the name of Sendou Yukari-san. Yukari is a born prankster, but due to being smarter than many of the students here at Youkai, she has gotten slightly arrogant, and talks down to others, despite being several heads shorter in stature than many. After Moka-san, Kurumu-san and I saved her from a pack of insulted lizardmen, she forced her way into our small circle, and has been very proud in voicing her wish for a ménage-a-trois between herself, Moka-san, and myself. It never ceases to surprise me JUST how dirty-minded this little eleven-year-old magical genius can be…

Through the four of us becoming friends and joining the Newspaper Club, there were numerous scuffles, lots of drama, and plenty of laughs. However, since my body was locked into human form, I suffered immensely with each fight I involved myself in. Bones were broken, nerves were frayed, and organs were damaged. I believe at one point, I even nearly coughed up a lung. Through it all, my powers never once activated, so I healed extremely slowly; I came to consider the room I occupied in the Infirmary my dorm.

Then, finally, the day arrived that I hoped I never would: The School Safety Commission, also known as the Enforcers, caught me outside the men's bathroom and arrested me on suspicion of being human. I couldn't believe my rotten luck: first, these people take all of our Newspapers and burn them in a furnace, now this. What was next?!

Soon I found I hated myself for asking that question… They'd arrested Moka-san for "harboring a human". I mentally punched myself for having even ONCE thought they'd leave my friends out of this. Not only had this happened, but soon Kurumu-san and Yukari-san broken in to try and bust Moka-san and me out. They'd succeeded in taking out a few of the weaker guards before reaching us; unfortunately, they were knocked to my feet with a single back-hand from their leader, Kuyou. He ranted for several minutes of how he was going to completely destroy the school and rebuild it into a youkai training facility for a war against humans.

And then, he reared back and unleashed a massive fireball, aimed at Moka-san and Yukari-san. I didn't know then what I know now… and that is that I'm willing to let myself be slain to ensure the safety of my friends.

It was the worst pain I'd ever experienced in my life… that white-hot flame searing my human body to a crisp…

And then I heard Kurumu-san scream in fear.

I missed my target when I ran to guard Moka-san… Now I can't protect them…

"_use it…"_

I shuddered for a moment, fearing the worst. I'm about to die, and now I'm hearing voices in my head!

"_Use it…"_

Alright, this is getting scary. Why is it beginning to sound like the owner of this voice is right next to me?

"_USE IT!"_

A stirring in my chest is the last thing I can remember before everything turned into a blurred haze… ~

As soon as his last thought flashed through his mind, Tsukune Aono's body tensed, and then fully collapsed. His final heartbeat coursed through his body, and then his entire form seemed to shimmer for the briefest of moments before it split into thousands of small, silvery coins and scattered to the ground; by the time they were fully scattered, three orange ones remained. No one noticed this, however… no one except for the leader of the Enforcers, whose black coat had blown away in cinders when he'd revealed his true form.

Kuyou flinched; A moment after he'd transformed into his Youko Battle Mode and the purple-haired girl screamed in fear of his flames, that boy Aono vanished from his radar.

'_But how?'_ Kuyou thought, _'How can one just vanish like that?'_ Soon, Kuyou decided it wasn't worth his concern, and turned his full attention back to the three girls before him. He snapped his hand into a set of claws, causing a massive fireball to spontaneously combust to life in his hand. He smirked wickedly as the looks on the three girls' faces turned from sadness to utter despair in under three seconds. They closed their eyes silently and waited. Kuyou sighed a little in exasperation inside; they were supposed to scream for their lives, not give up! Nevertheless, it made for an easier kill, so who was he to complain? He reared his hand back again, confident that there would be no interferences and was about to let his fireball fly when his only conscious subordinate, Keito jumped in and blocked the girls. Kuyou snapped his arm back, dismissing the fireball in an instant.

"KEITO, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kuyou shouted, only now deciding to take a good look at his subordinate: Keito's face, once bent with bloodthirsty glee, was now wet with tears and twisted in a sad, angry scowl.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS, KUYOU-SAN!" Keito screamed, her long, violet hair, sticking to the tears and heat-induced sweat on her face to frame her indigo eyes, "THE ENFORCERS ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE STUDENTS, NOT KILL THEM! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!"

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari stared at the Enforcer girl guarding them, looks of shock and confusion. Kuyou gave his subordinate one hard stare before the ball of fire sprang to life in his hand once more.

"Really?" He mocked, "We're supposed to protect these ruffians? How are we supposed to protect ANYONE when the only thought passing through their collective minds is "kill or be killed?" He reared back, then stopped, leaning forward slightly on his feet.

"But you know what? If you want to try and protect them, that's perfectly fine. You can certainly protect them…" Kuyou deadpanned, raising his voice to a twisted, menacing rumble as he shouted, "FROM THE DEVIL IN THE PITS OF HELL!" He reared back again, his wrist flexing. Keito and the other girls flinched, anticipating their imminent death.

However, two things happened that told them their doom had been postponed: a slapping sound, and Kuyou's startled gasp of "WHAT?!" caused all four girls to crack open an eye. All four pairs of eyes slammed open when they saw what had stunned Kuyou.

Behind the burning fox-man was Tsukune, left hand gripping Kuyou's right, head bowed… and a dark, powerful aura exuding from his very skin. Not only that, but as Keito's eyes locked on him, she realized something horrifying…

"Kuyou's in full battle mode… he's LIVING FIRE… HOW IS THAT GUY NOT BURNING ALIVE?!" She declared aloud, drawing the attention of every conscious person present to that fact. Indeed, Tsukune's hand was locked tight around Kuyou's wrist, but it wasn't turning black or crispy, despite being in constant physical contact with a roaring flame.

"W-what ARE YOU?" Kuyou asked, suddenly feeling the first pangs of fear nipping his heart.

"Really," Tsukune asked, "You're only bothering to ask me that NOW? I guess you really take that old adage of "Shoot First, Ask Questions Later" to a whole new level, don't you?" Tsukune breathed a deep, frustrated sigh.

"MENDOKUSAI…"* Tsukune deadpanned, raising his right hand and delivering a sharp open-palmed attack to Kuyou's side, sending him sprawling toward the exit. Kuyou grunted at the contact, and groaned as he rolled along the rough stone floor. As he rose to his knees, he stared in fear at the boy who'd just struck him.

Tsukune chuckled once, then gently placed his right hand along his forehead, so that his thumb and index finger touched each of his temples. With that, Tsukune's body seemed to shimmer.

Everyone watched in pure shock as Tsukune's body coalesced into thousands of small, silver, coin-like objects that moved, shifted and reshaped Tsukune's form into one far more monstrous than any had ever seen.

As the shining, shifting mass of coins stopped its flow, the beast that stood before the five took in a deep, rattling breath. Keito and Kuyou stared at the monster, confident in the knowledge they'd NEVER seen anything like it.

The beast seemed to be constructed from the bodies of three reptiles. The legs, up to the waist, were covered in strange, deep-orange plated of armor that resembled a crocodile's head; a massive, thick tail curled out from the beasts' tailbone, lying limp on the ground around his clawed feet. From the waist to the neck were long, golden-yellow hexagonal plates forming a grid of tightly-packed armor leading up to the shoulders, which compressed into a pair of large, spiky shoulder guards. His hands had large shields running from the backs of his hands to past his elbows, resembling a pair of rounded triangles; his fingers were now sharp, metal-ringed claws.

The scariest part was the head, which very closely resembled a crocodile with a cobra's hood and forked tongue protruding from large, open, viciously-fanged jaws. The neck seemed to wrap around itself several times before it reached the sternum. From the top of the Crocidile's head to the sternum was covered in light plates of sand-colored armor. But, worst of all…

Those eyes… those big, venomous, dark-purple eyes that seemed to stare deep into the darkness of total oblivion… Those eyes, atop a single strip of black over the crocodile muzzle, seemed to burn holes with the pure, unbridled poison within them…

The thing that Tsukune had turned into moved its large, shielded hand away from its distorted face, clenching it once into a fist at his side.

"_**Ah… Tou-sssan never mentioned the rush of the firssst transssformation… It'sss quite exquisssite, really…"**_ Tsukune's voice seemed to hiss through the altered form of his throat as he spoke. Moka found herself shivering; despite the knowledge that it was Tsukune inside that reptilian body, the cold tone in which he spoke sent chills down her spine. Inside her seal, Inner Moka found herself dazzled by the sheer power this new creature presented… but at the same time, terrified of what may happen if that power were turned against her…

Kuyou could feel a sense of dread creeping up his spine, and deep in his mind, a part of him told him to back down from this battle and run. However, the deepest parts of his Youko nature told him not to back off… it told him to push back as hard as he could.

"You're still alive?" Kuyou asked, berating himself internally for asking such a pointless question. He reared back and lobbed the fireball from earlier at the serpentine monster… only for his triumphant smirk to dull and fade into another look of terror when the same beast held up one forearm and blocked the fireball, erasing it with ease.

"_**Heh…" **_Tsukune said, the hissing still present in his voice, _**"you thought that little ball of pure heat could HARM me? PLEASSSE! It will take you eonsss to amass the power needed to crush me!"**_ Kuyou took an unconscious step back.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kuyou screamed in fear, backing u until his back was flush with the wall.

"_**Well, sssince you asssked SSSO nicely,"**_ Tsukune hissed, _**"I AM CALLED GREEED."**_

"G-Greeed?" Kuyou stammered, fearing his life. Tsukune raised his armored hand all five fingers spread like a fan, and slid it across his face, slowly turning the crocodile maw into his human face.

"**Yesss, GREEED,"** Tsukune said, his voice still deep and cold, but no longer hissing, , **"An eight-hundred-year-old forccce of alchemic ssscience born on the whim of an ancient, power-hungry king ruled by hisss own desiresss. In an act of foolishness, he attempted to collect and combine the powersss of the Original Five, but ended his own life in doing ssso, becoming the tomb that sssealed them. They remained so until fifteen yearsss ago, when they were unsssealed, and dessstroyed within the ssspan of a sssingle year. I am the off-ssspring of the lighter half of the Kyoryu Greeed*, who usssed his powersss to dessstroy the Greeed once and for all. That man'sss powersss took human form after ssseveral weeksss of ssseeking a life sssource, and sssettled into a busssiness man."**

"**Normally, a Greeed requiresss a certain type of object in rather large quantitiesss to sssussstain their bodiesss. But asss the lighter half of the Kryoryu Greeed, which asss a whole was called Giru, he sssettled into a sssymbiotic relationship with his human hossst, I wasss born without the need for sssuch objectsss; asss long asss I maintain a human lifessstyle, I will never need them!"** Tsukune finished.

Inner Moka heard this, but gasped when realization struck.

"Original Five?" Kuyou asked. Tsukune sighed.

"**I wouldn't expect you to have known… "Ankh the Dominator", "Kazari the Decorator", "Uva the Sssnatcher", "Gameru the Pilferer", and "Mezuru the Lover" were known asss The Original Five Greeed. My father'sss progenitor, "Mosssaku the Seeker", was created as a half of the full Kyoryu Greeed, "Giru the Betrayer". His other half, "Hakai the Dessstroyer", was created from a ssscientist who wished for the end of everything. They did battle, and my father'sss half sssurvived by pure force of will. And now… here I am, fifteen yearsss later," **Tsukune said, taking a breath.

"B-but," Kuyou stuttered, "If you're here, what happened to your father?"

"**Not that it's any of your business,"** Tsukune said, holding his hands in a shrugging gesture at his shoulders, **"But my father isss back home in the human world, doing exactly asss the staff at this school are teaching USSS to do; he hidesss his monssster nature from the world at large, and actsss human, to live peacefully among them. That'sss the only reason I'm even here, as I am now: he kept up the lie until after my birth, ssswearing my mother to sssecrecy until they felt I wasss ready to know!"** Kuyou seemed to gain some of his rage back.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! WITH POWER LIKE YOU HAVE YOU COULD TAKE OVER THE HUMAN WORLD IN DAYS!" Kuyou bellowed, finding himself silenced again moments later when Tsukune suddenly appeared in front of his face.

Tsukune's human eyes seemed to glow darkly as he solemnly intoned, **"Why… certainly we could."** The eyes of everyone widened; Kuyou gained an expression of wide-eyes mirth, while all four girls gained looks of horror and disbelief.

"**We could certainly take over humanity… if we really wanted to."**

Kuyou's look of mirth vanished in an instant, while the girls' looks of horror faded, leaving only disbelief.

"What?"

"**Asss it ssstands, I rather like the human lifessstyle. It makesss thingsss increasssingly easssy to continue living, and it takesss little work,"** Tsukune said with a broad smile, **"And really, why ssshould I bite the hand that feeds me? Human sssociety doesss all the farming, all the developing. If I were to take over humanity and sssociety fell, all that work would fall on ME. I'm certainly not doing that… too ssstrenuousss for me. I much prefer the sssimple thingsss; light lifting from the top ssshelf of a cupboard in a houssse with a happy, sssmiling family isss all I need."** The girls' disbelief vanished, leaving behind broad smiles of their own; Kuyou's earlier rage redoubled its efforts to assert itself and succeeded.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD," Kuyou screamed, creating a fresh fireball and hurling it at Tsukune, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?! YOU HAVE ALL THAT MAGNIFICENT POWER, AND YOU CHOOSE TO SQUANDER IT LIKE THIS? YOU COULD EASILY BRING THIS PLANET TO ITS KNEES, BUT YOU'RE CONTENT TO WASTE AWAY IN A HUMAN DISGUISE?!" He soon realized his actions had not impressed anyone, and had managed to annoy Tsukune, if the fact that the fireball had not vanished, but had been caught and enhanced with the boy's natural toxins was any clue.

"**Ssso you ARE nothing more than a total fool?"** Tsukune deadpanned, catching Kuyou by surprise, **"You may consider it sssquandering my powersss, but I'd persssonally not have humansss dissscover what I am. My kind already did enough damage the lassst time they were alive. I'd prefer to maintain my humanity. I want nothing to do with you or your plansss for war."** At that, Tsukune seemed to have a "Eureka!" moment, as his face lit up. His body reverted to his human form and he fished around in his jacket pocket. Seconds later, he pulled from that pocket a small, ribbon-wrapped bundle of coins in varying colors.

"Now I understand why Tou-san sent me these… What did he call them…? Was it Supplement Medals?" Tsukune said as he untied the ribbon and cast it aside, noting a small message inscribed upon it that read, "THREE USES EACH; PROCURE MORE AS NEEDED". He smiled and, holding the small stack of medals in hand, he pulled the top medal off the stack and flipped it into the air. The medal had an image on each side: one depicted a raging flame, the other an image of a man on fire. Opening his mouth, he caught the red medal with his tongue, and, once the medal was securely in his mouth, closed it and transformed into his youkai body once more. A loud swallowing sound could be heard not moments before a burst of flame, hotter than Kuyou's previous flares, erupted around Tsukune's transformed body.

"**AHH…"** Tsukune's voice growled, **"That's some NASTY heartburn! I might just have to share it with you, Kuyou!"** With that, Tsukune held out a single hand, allowing a large, purple-tinted fireball to form in his palm, which he aimed at Kuyou. The Yoko boy had little time to react before the purple ball of fire rocketed at him, catching him square in the chest.

Kuyou flew back into a wall, screaming in pain as the fireball burned his stomach to a black char.

'_He… HE BURNED ME?!"_ Kuyou panicked, sliding off the wall and attempting to run for the door. Tsukune wasn't having any of that. A flurry of fireballs launched from Tsukune's hand in rapid succession, striking Kuyou all over. Kuyou screamed in pain as the fires began to spread over his body, burning him to a nearly all-black crisp. In seconds, the black burns vanished from Kuyou's body, leaving behind a glaring, crimson whole-body mark.

The flames around Tsukune died away slowly, receding into his form until even the smallest tongue of flame had died to the armored flesh. Tsukune now spread his arms in a circular fashion, settling into a martial arts stance no one, not even Kuyou, had ever seen. Tsukune kept his feet together, with his left hand above his head, flat-palmed towards the crown of his head with his thumb resting between his index and middle fingers. He extended his other arm out in front of him, flat palmed with the back of his hand facing Kuyou; he exhaled a long, hissing breath.

"_**Reiketsuna Hachūrui Ken.**_** Tell me, Kuyou, have you ever experienced the fist of a cold-blooded reptile?*"** Tsukune drawled, flexing the fingers on his extended hand in a challenging manner, as if to say, "COME GET ME."

Kuyou took the hint and struck, aiming for Tsukune's head with a strong right hook. He never even saw Tsukune move.

Tsukune's right hand shot out, knocking Kuyou's hand out of the air. His left hand shot over his head, striking Kuyou in the eyes. The irate youko staggered back, blinking back tears fast enough to rush in for another attack. He swung his leg up toward Tsukune's head, covering it in his hottest flames. This didn't help, as Tsukune swung his hand down ward, pushing Kuyou's leg away and striking him dead in the sternum. Kuyou staggered back again, knocked off balance and taken aback; once more, Tsukune's form was untouched by his flames, and the boy's armored form seemed unaffected by the heat.

"H-HOW?! THOSE WERE MY STRONGEST FLAMES, AND YOU AREN'T EVEN BURNED!" Kuyou roared.

"**And I assume you want an explanation for that, huh?"** Tsukune said. He shook his head.

"**Sorry, but I'm not going to spell it out for you,"** Tsukune deadpanned, **"If you can't figure it out before I end this pathetic excuse for a battle, Then I'll have to find another way to… END YOU."**

Kuyou shook his head in frustration and ran in for more, only to have everything he threw thrown back at him: a roundhouse kick to Tsukune's head was knocked aside while he was struck in the throat. A pair of punches to Tsukune's chest were batted away as both hands raised up to strike Kuyou's ears, and a leg sweep was met with a stomping strike to both his calves while Tsukune's hands struck at his lungs. Kuyou stumbled back and tried to scream at Tsukune… but his voice wouldn't work.

'_W-what?'_ Kuyou thought, panicking; only now noticing that his eyesight was failing. He watched as the last blur of color to flash across his field of vision was Tsukune's hand once more snapping in close to his face, striking him across the nose. Kuyou hit the ground. Tsukune chuckled a bit.

"**What's the matter, Kuyou?"** Tsukune asked tauntingly, **"Oh, you wouldn't be able to hear or respond right now… I doubt you can even see me, huh?"**

Keito, who was closest to the fray, noticed several things, and, seeing the other girls looking scared and confused, knelt next to them and decided to share.

"Kuyou-san can't burn him because his body's excreting some sort of powerful venom," Keito told the girls, "that happens to act as both a healing salve for him, but a deadly poison for others. Tsukune-san's body is healing itself and maintaining itself faster than Kuyou-san's flames can harm him. In addition, in terms of his injuries… I think Tsukune-san' is using pinpoint strikes of concentrated poison that acts like a piercing tool. If I'm not wrong, Kuyou-san's eardrums have been blown open, throwing his balance off completely. The strike to his throat must have shut down his vocal cords, and the shot to the eyes earlier must have been slowly blinding him. That jab to the nose may have shut down his sense of smell… I'm not entirely sure."

The girls nodded, stunned at this Enforcer's broad knowledge of attacks. A sudden scream of pain from Kuyou returned the girls' attention to Tsukune, who had just struck Kuyou's throat and ears again.

"**You know, Kuyou, I don't think you need to be around anymore. What do you sssay to me jussst removing you from life'sss embrace right now?"** Tsukune asked. Kuyou looked at him with his blinded eyes and swung at Tsukune, catching the boy off-guard with a left-hook to the face.

"GO TO HELL, AONO! I'LL DESTROY YOU, AND THEN HUNT DOWN YOUR WHORE MOTHER AND HAVE MY WAY WITH HER! THEN, I'LL KILL HER AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! THEN I'LL FIND ALL YOUR OTHER RELATIVES AND MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER TOO!" Kuyou screamed.

Tsukune allowed his human face to show, revealing to all present that his normally smiling face was now mired in thick layers of malice and evil.

"**You HAD to go and say that, didn't you?"** Tsukune boomed, rocking the small building on its foundations, **"THAT'S IT, KUYOU. I was going to let you off light by killing you. BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO INVOLVE MY KAA-SAN. Well, guess what? Now you get to live for a while longer… AS A PART OF ME."**

"W-what?" Kuyou stuttered.

"**All Greeed have an element they're strong with,"** Tsukune explained, **"But I don't. My specialty is in being a non-elemental that can assimilate the elements of other Youkai…"** Tsukune paused a moment, and pulled out a small, blue medal with a design of a mermaid on one side and a wave on the other, "…**by transforming them into Supplement Medals, like this one."**

Tsukune stepped away from Kuyou, inserting the Mermaid Medal, as well as several others, into his human mouth before becoming full Greeed once more and swallowing the mass of medals. All at once, a field of electricity exploded to life around a mass of ice shards and a splash of water behind Tsukune's back. Lifting one hand, Tsukune formed a massive wall of water than he sent crashing onto Kuyou's body. The Yoko boy strugglined against the raging tide that surrounded him, but never seemed to leave his person; the waves never seemed to move away from him, and soon formed into a large orb of fluid mass. Kuyou continued to struggle against the solid mass of liquid, but paled when he saw Tsukune raise a hand like a gun, covered with electric energy, and "fire" it at the orb.

Kuyou's screams were muffled in the watery orb as the electricity tore into the orb, shocking him with nearly a thousand volts continuously, and from all angles. A smell of singeing flesh began to permeate the air, filling and wrinkling the noses of the four girls. The water eventually burst, releasing a twitching Kuyou to land on his back on the hard concrete.

Kuyou stood gingerly, still twitching, and rushed at Tsukune for one more attack, only to be stopped when Tsukune's right hand planted itself in his stomach, unleashing a powerful blast of cold air that froze Kuyou solid in a massive block of ice. The girls watched in morbid fascination as Tsukune approached the frozen Kuyou, a single finger extended.

A small hole began to drill itself into the ice, until it reached Kuyou and bored into his body, eliciting a muffled groan of pain. Tsukune grabbed the ice block with one hand and lifted it, turning on his heel to place the block down again. The girls gasped when they saw him move the block, but found themselves glued to their spots as Tsukune continued his actions.

"**You thought you could sit back and threaten my poor Kaa-san that way?"** Tsukune said, his voice still deep and evil-sounding, **"Well, get ready to NEVER live again yourself. Enjoy the ultimate feeling of violation!"** He raised a single armored hand to the ice block, revealing that his pal had sectioned open; the palm of Tsukune's left hand now resembled the inside of a black hole, which began to creep into the hole in the ice. The girls watched, petrified, as the black hole seemed to slither through the small hole, pulling on a small thread of Kuyou's youki as it neared his body.

Kuyou's screams of pain and agony were muffled to near silence as the black hole-like "thing" slipped into the ice block and latched onto his body, slowly sucking out his youki. It began to creep along his body, moving from the point of contact down to his feet and up to the top of his head; by the time the thing reached mid-way up his chest, Kuyou's screams had stopped cold. By the time it reached his neck, he was dead.

The "thing" continued its task until the inside of the ice block was empty, and no more than a reverse imprint of Kuyou. The black thing slipped through the tiny hole and back onto Tsukune's palm, where it recombined into Tsukune's body and deposited a single, orange-red medal in his hand; one side helf an image of a raging flame, while the other held an image of a five-tailed fox.

Tsukune's body reverted to human form as he said, **"Five tails, huh?** So that was the limit of his power… He wouldn't have made it far in their world. They'd have chewed him up and eaten him for dinner." He turned to look at his friends, who were huddling around Keito now, almost as if they were trying to protect her.

"Don't worry," He said, "Moka-san, Kurumu-san and Yukari san, I won't ever hurt you with my powers. I'll use them to protect you, but not hurt you. HER, on the other hand," he said, pointing to Keito as his voice took on an icy tone.

Keito stood up and bowed respectfully, though her voice shook as much as her body did when she said, loud and clear, "Congratulations on your victory, Aono-sama. I hope you will lead the Enforcers back to the way they were before Kuyou-san arrived."

The moths of all three other girls hit the ground hard. Tsukune's only reaction was that his eyes widened, while his left eyebrow ratcheted up several notches.

"I'm sorry, say what?" he asked, almost uncaringly.

Keito stood up erect and looked Tsukune dead in the eyes as she said, "As a whole, the Enforcers have two primary customs. Number One, any Enforcers caught acting outside of standard Rules and Regulations towards any student is to be temporarily stripped of his position until the facts of his actions are laid bare; Number Two, the only REAL way for a new Leader to be appointed is for the reigning Leader to be defeated in battle."

Keito took a breath and continued, "When Kuyou-san attacked you with his flames and nearly killed you, he wasn't acting on a challenge. However, when you revealed your true form and engaged him in battle, a technicality in the Second Custom was enacted, starting a Take-Over Duel. Kuyou-san didn't know it, but he was fighting for his position. Had you spared him his life, it would still count as your victory, and you would still be given his place. As it stands, you not only killed him, but also absorbed him into yourself. You completely defeated our previous Leader and removed his ability to call a rematch. You have won the right and privilege to be called the Leader of the Enforcers."

Tsukune stared at Keito for a few minutes as the full gravity of her words slowly sank in. Finally, he nodded.

"Very well then… what are the rules regarding dismissal of previous manpower and inclusion of close friends into Enforcer Ranks?"

Keito nodded.

"In terms of dismissals, there are NO rules. You can dismiss an Enforcer in any manner you like. As for inclusion of friends into Enforcer Ranks, you are the Leader, so YOU make that rule yourself." She shivered a bit when Tsukune chuckled and turned to his friends.

"Do you three fancy joining me?" He asked calmly, giving the three girls a warm smile. The three smiled back and nodded happily.

Turning back to Keito, Tsukune grinned evily.

"Good… Now, let's go and DISMISS a few soon-to-be-Ex-Enforcers. And by that, I mean let's shock them into being added to my collection of "Supplements"!" Tsukune intoned quietly as he walked past Keito toward the door, all three of his friends passing Keito on their path to catch up with him.

Keito stood stock still, shivering.

"What the hell have we just unleashed upon this world?"

_THE END… FOR NOW_

Thank you for reading: Read and, please, leave a signed review. Constructive flames are accepted with enthusiasm, straight-up flames will be turned away at the door. Once more, I hope you enjoyed. ^_^

*Mendokusai: "How Troublesome" - Made popular by one Shikamaru Nara, with his shortened version "mendokuse". How RUDE, Shika-kun, how RUDE! ^_-

*The Kyoryu, or Dinosaur Greeed, is the product of the full set of Purple Cores, which were split between the mad scientist Kiyoto Maki and Eiji Hino. Both lost their Greeed powers when Eiji destroyed Maki in the finale episode of "Kamen Rider OOO". Additionally, the names of Eiji and Maki's versions of the Kyoryu Greeed are entirely made up; Giru, on the other hand, is not. And in case anyone is wondering, Mosaku means "to seek", while Hakai means "to destroy".

* Reiketsuna Hachūrui Ken can be translated as "Cold-Blooded Reptile Fist". Tsukune paraphrases the name of his own style.


End file.
